


弥赛亚多CP之同居30题

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Amane Yasuchika/Misu Kimitoshi, Ariga Ryou/Kagami Itsuki, Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren, Azuma Tohya/Azuma Tohya, Dr.Ten/Salyut, Gojou Souma/Shiba Shuusuke, Hinamori Senju/Tatara Momose, Honami Harei/Miike Mayo, Ichijima Harumi/Kamikita Ryuuji, Kagami Itsuki/Mamiya Seiren, Kaidou Eiri/Mitsumi Haku, Kogure Jun/Hinamori Senju, Mamiya Seiren/Yuuri Kaito, Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou, Shirasaki Mamoru/Takano Yuuta, Shirasaki Mamoru/Yuuri Kaito, Sono Yukihito/Sono Yukihito, Souk/Salyut





	1. 1-10 题

1  
相拥入眠  
——（白崎护 & 悠里淮斗）

白崎本以为今晚又回不了家了。谁知案件解决得比他预期的要快，深更半夜他便摸着黑打开门锁，蹑手蹑脚回到了家。  
打开走廊得灯，从门缝借光看去屋内，他不愿吵醒的人正缩在被窝里。显然是认定他今晚也回不来，才独占了床铺正中央。  
为了取代独自一人钻入被窝中的空虚凉意，对方正抱着毛绒玩具小熊团成一圈。白崎见到此画面不经意的笑起来，内心却也自责忙于工作而久久不回来陪伴一夜的自己。  
他轻声翻开冰箱找了吃的，洗漱后匆匆踏入房间。然而思念的心情在作祟，对方抱着小熊的样子又那么可爱。或许现在孩子气的任性一下也不是坏事，更何况他有些因玩具熊而吃醋了。  
所以他立马撩开对方的被子挤进去，往人那边撞了撞，硬把同居人扰醒。结果他却含笑念着“挪一挪，我也要睡”，就这样顺理成章地让边上人缩起来的身子松开。  
“护…你回来了啊…”淮斗含糊的发音里真切带出惊喜和开心。他还没从困意里彻底钻出来，迟钝的大脑跟不上忽然兴奋的心情，于是他还没问些什么，怀里的玩具就被白崎忽然抽走，随手丢在了床头角。  
大大的拥抱将淮斗装入怀抱，两个人一起倒入枕头中。白崎顺手拉起被子隔开外面的空气，深深嗅住淮斗睡乱的头发。  
“好困，让我抱着你睡…”说完的白崎入睡得好快，因为他是真的很累。  
可是他睡得很好，是因为他真的幸福百倍。

2  
一起外出购物（百濑多多良 & 雏森千寿）

“喂，你还要选多久啊？”雏森坐在换妆品专卖店的试妆台前某一把椅子上，托腮盯着在货架前挑选指甲油挑选了二十多分钟的百濑。  
“这个怎么样？这个颜色也好看。我也好喜欢这啊！”百濑一转身，双手就夹着五瓶不一样品牌颜色的指甲油，不知道第几次的让雏森作出无意义的选择。  
“这个和这个颜色不都一样吗？”雏森白了一眼后别开头。  
“这是不一样的牌子！效果不一样。”百濑想要对此证明，所以他把这些使用的都摆上桌，开始涂了起来。  
“喂喂喂…”雏森难以置信的盯着他给每只手指甲涂上不同瓶子里的东西，感到阵无力。“每次问我，你还不都是反驳后不听我意见的吗？问我干什么？！”  
“那是因为雏森你评价能力太差了！”  
于又经过了一刻钟之长，百濑最后坚持买了三瓶不一样的指甲油。

“你刚才还说我费时间？你这鞋都试了好几双了，你是要把这家的都穿一遍吗？”百濑翘着腿坐在试鞋的沙发上，撅着嘴巴看着在全身镜前走来走去的雏森。  
“吵死了。你不知道穿鞋是个精细活吗？”雏森一屁股坐回来，脱了鞋后又拿起另一双开始往脚上蹬。“鞋要是不合脚，可是会走路很痛的。”  
“你不是都选好号，只是在调款式么…”百濑横眉竖眼的冲对方哼了声，嘀嘀咕咕的拿出手机便开始杀时间。  
而雏森一旁的地上，选出来的鞋子就摞了有五盒。  
“哦，这个好酷！等等，这双颜色也很正耶？！”此类评论接连不断，最终雏森在无法割舍的情况下一口气买了两双。

“快来看，这件是不是很不错？”  
“真的。我也要试一下，你那个几号？”  
刚才针锋相对的两人，在进入到都喜欢的品牌店后，忽然就和睦相处起来。  
“配上这个如何？我觉得和你还挺搭的。”百濑拿过帽子扣在雏森头上。雏森对着镜子摆起造型，还满意的冲镜子里的自己眨眨眼弄了个帅气的pose。  
“这件是不是和这个围巾很搭？”百濑把衣服比在身前，脖子上缠着选出来的围巾。  
“品味不错嘛，”雏森乐着点点头，“你就这样搭上穿穿看呗？”  
于是两个人二话不说，手里各拿着四五件衣服，两三条裤子，和不同样式的帽子与围巾之类的东西走去了试衣间。

“我又不是你男朋友…你帮我分担一些会死吗？”  
“我也是没有手了才叫你帮忙的，你能不能看看情况再来责备我？！再说你只是帮我拿了一样罢了！”  
进屋之前，两个人又不知道怎么回事的开始日常斗嘴。而且因为没手，东西加起来还很重的关系，他们疲惫的用身子和腿撞开门，迫使门板粗野的摊开，磕去后方墙上的弹簧，发出很响的一声。  
玄关口的两人猛叹口气，重重的把今日购物的大包小包释放似的丢眼前的到榻榻米上。然而这么一看…这些战利品未免太多。整个玄关口都被横满一排，挡住去路。  
这幅景象给他们冷静了大脑，同居的两位人士彼此互看一眼，苦笑和反悔之心在脸上游离不定。购物袋用数量冲击着他们思维力“现实”的那根神经，却已为时已晚。  
“似乎又买多了呢…”  
“这个月又要吃不消了…”

3  
半夜一起看恐怖电影  
——（雏森千寿 & 小暮洵）

“洵，如果觉得无聊，咱们可以换一部，”一边吃膨化食品一边观察同居人几乎没大反应的侧脸，雏森开始怀疑自己选的年度最佳恐怖片是不是很失败，难免有些尴尬。  
“不，还是很有趣的。”小暮略有不解的给出感想，眼镜片跟随屏幕里电影画面切换而折射出层次不同的光。  
会不会多管闲事了？雏森这种时候也想看对方被剧情吓到的样子啊，可惜这孩子表情并不多，往往淡定过头。  
“可怕吗？”喜欢恐怖片和游戏的雏森把这个电影刷了三遍，所以他并不会再被吓到，反而很在意小暮的反应。  
“还是有些可怕，”小暮老实回答，“尤其是刚才他们打开地窖时，手电筒光里看到那个生物的那段。”  
“被你说的似乎也没那么可怕了，”雏森哭笑不得，总之对方吓到的反应不如预期，并没有成就感。

随后电影推入高潮，但是两个人还是大口小口的吃着零食喝着饮料。  
雏森开始觉得自己必须要做点什么，毕竟幻想一下对方的反应就觉得相当可爱。  
于是在他熟知剧情的情况下，趁着鬼魂蹦出来的瞬间，从后方的沙发上突然弹起来，一只手猛拍去小暮肩膀，另只手举起来做出攻击的造型，大声喊了声“咚！”  
手心底感觉出来小暮真的被震了下，可表情到是一如既往的风平浪静。  
顿了几秒后默默，小暮吐露出心声，“还挺可怕的…”  
雏森受挫的赔笑下，靠回沙发。然而小暮从来都很诚实，也许是真的吓到了？  
他很快发现了答案。因为小暮开始不吃东西，也不喝饮料，坐得笔直盯着屏幕，还很僵硬戒备。  
难道是真的被吓到了？在担心自己还会吓他？连放在膝盖上的手都攥成拳。  
小暮忍耐的模样让雏森又好笑又觉得有趣，还有那么点自责。  
所以他带着一点赔偿之意，更多是想去逗对方的心态，突然上前亲了口对方的脸。  
小暮被肤上的接触惊得弹开了脸。这回雏森越过折射着光的镜片，百分百确认了小暮变化的表情。  
他真的成功吓到小暮了。

4  
一方的起床气  
——（三栖公俊 & 周康哉）

三栖起床穿好衣服同时用手推了把对方，却没想到对方在睡着的情况下竟抬脚就蹬过来，做出完美回击。  
接着等三栖洗漱完回来后，对方还在床上。他抬手把被子撩开，对方却半睡半醒的眯着眼，如野猫似的将被子抢了回去。  
三栖决定先去做早餐，可惜美食的气味也没能把对方召唤出来。  
他再度回到房间，看到床上的鼓包，头疼又急躁。于是他又一次抽走被子，谁知对方早有应对措施，手脚并用的缠住被子不撒手。  
“起来了！你要睡到什么时候？”  
谁知争夺被子过程里，对方却一把拽下三栖，抬手搭上他的脖子。  
“亲我一下我就起，”周拧着脸，一副坏坏的样子咧嘴哼哼。接着二话不说去锁三栖的脖子，把他往自己嘴上按。  
“唔…！”三栖反应快速，顺手便逮住周的下巴，两手从两边捏上对方的腮帮子，硬是给弄出鬼脸，迫使他分开嘴，“没刷牙，嘴里臭死了！”  
“快点，亲我！”周张开嘴又是拿口气呼他，又是要咬他，起床气让他根本不讲理。  
知道对方这脾气也就这时候最固执，三栖懒得教训他，也没时间把他按上床。干脆就这样，冲着对方的嘴巴吧唧了口。  
“行了吧？起来了，”完成任务的三栖拍了下对方屁股就要去吃早饭，谁知他不想听到的声音响起。回头一看，对方撩开被子又栽回了被窝里。  
他被骗了。  
很好，周康哉晚上有得受了。

5  
做饭  
——（御津见珀 & 海棠锐利 & 五条飒真 & 司马柊介）

“1个鸡蛋。50克黄油…黄油这个该如何测量？看来只能融化以后———”  
“这种随便切一块差不多就行啦，”不等柊介研究完食谱，飒真已经拿起刀凭借目测砍向黄油。  
“飒——”发现为时已晚的柊介扶住额头。“你切的太大了，这绝对超了。”  
“加热溶化后不久可以测量了吗。”  
“多出来的怎么办？”  
“抹面包？”飒真咧嘴一笑，摊开手随口一说。“好了好了，下面是肉桂粉对吧？加一点就好。”  
“要秤！”一把按住飒真直接捏起来就要往姜粉里混合肉桂粉的手，柊介一字一句地纠正。“你就不能像锐利那样，好好用我准备的量杯和量勺吗？”  
而一旁弯腰从水平视线仔细测量量杯里面粉的锐利，则隔着玻璃杯发现远处正在正大光明偷吃的某人。  
气急败坏的锐利立马从厨房台子后蹦起来，生气的大叫，“珀！我是让你把蛋糕都摆在盘子里，不是让你把它们都吃了！你吃完了，一会的Party还怎么开？！”  
“把这颗往这边挪一下，”珀游刃有余的面对事态和对方的反应，动动手便把另一颗甜甜圈往旁边推了推，就将被他吃掉的那个空位添上。他得意的笑着，给了锐利一个眼神，“就和没缺一样。”  
“我早已预测到这个情况会发生，所以我买了两盒！”柊介推推鼻梁上的眼镜，指去另盒要摆出来的甜甜圈，看似对自己筹备的成果自豪又满意。  
“Nice，”珀冲柊介比了个大拇指。  
“你完全没有帮我说话啊，柊介——！！”锐利爆发了…

姜饼人出炉，却肿成了蛋糕。别说涂糖霜了，形状都有些扭曲。  
想到刚才比例测量有些问题，柊介脸都黑起来。不过味道其实还不错！  
“现在只许吃一个！”锐利阻止了珀去拿第二块，但对方转身就摸出来巧克力丢入口中，害得锐利直嗷嗷叫。  
“怎样？”美美试吃后的飒真，笑问边上的食谱专家，“按照感觉来测，不也味道不错嘛！”  
柊介只能肩头默默颤抖，无法让时间倒流…“这不是我想要的形状…”但他承认，味道还不错。

6  
大扫除  
——（百濑多多良 & 園之人 & 雏森千寿）

“虽然某人因为工作不在家，但即使我们三个人，也必须完成新年大扫除！”  
百濑拍拍手，干劲满满的发表了番演讲，但他眼前的两位同居人脸色差太多。園笑着点头应和，看起来非常可靠。而雏森则如临末日，眼神早死。  
“客厅那些你堆放的游戏碟和漫画，通通给我收起来！”百濑用鸡毛掸子指着雏森的鼻子。  
雏森嗤之以鼻，捏住鸡毛掸子的头推开，“那你把你的时装杂志和化妆品也收拾利落的！”  
于是这场大扫除，演变成私人用品整理大战。  
園无可奈何的插入他们中间停止纠纷，“我们再不开始，今天就干不完了。”

过了半个小时，在客厅忙来忙去的園和百濑，始终不见另一个身影。  
“他去哪了？”  
“在房间呢吧。”  
園刚回答完，百濑已经跑去敲门，“不要在房间偷懒啊！”  
“你才偷懒！我很忙的好吗？！”雏森吼回来同时，似乎还气喘吁吁。他刚才可是把客厅堆的东西都抱回了屋里。  
“Hina？我来帮你吧。”预测对方在忙大工程，園好心的打开了这扇门。  
“Yuki——别！！”  
雏森来不及的阻止，随着園刚推开的门缝，哗啦一声倒塌的声音回荡。  
原来摞成塔的光碟和漫画书围了屋内一圈，门口的恰好被打开的门推倒，如浪似的涌向坐在地上正在分类的雏森。  
“抱歉…”園和百濑从门缝路探出头，同情的望着这片狼籍的画面。  
而雏森早如猝死般往后瘫倒在地上，放弃思考。

7  
浏览过去的照片  
——（白崎护 & 悠里淮斗 & 悠里春斗）

今日回家，白崎听到的欢迎词可大不一样。  
“欢迎回来——！尿床尿出甜甜圈的护！”  
白崎顿时又是尴尬害羞，又是惊吓无措。  
只见悠里兄弟俩站在门口，一脸坏笑的举着老照片，上面是不记得谁闲的没事给那时候的尿床图留了份纪念。  
“你们从哪翻出来的！”白崎刚要去抢，就被淮斗跑来。随后传球似的，递给春斗，让照片幸免于难。  
“不要给各种事起奇怪的名字…甜甜圈什么的…”面对小时候的糗事，白崎有气无力。  
“那就叫半夜画地图好了！”春斗捂着嘴笑，还跑去找哥哥帮忙，“护小时候尿床可多了。”  
淮斗点头同意，小恶魔似的咧嘴乐着大声宣布，“澳大利亚！中国！美国！意大利！北海道——”  
“够啦！”白崎脸都烧起来了，却敌不过兄弟俩。平日解决案件快速，逮捕犯人敏捷的公安精英，现在却狼狈得连个沙发都绕不开，夺不走照片。  
“还有这个！”淮斗举起另一张照片，穿着万圣节服装的小小护因为要糖时被邻居的装扮吓到，而正在奋力的哭鼻子呢。  
“不要老说我！”白崎决定奋起反抗，“我也要把你们的事抖落出来！”这样说着，他就去和兄弟俩抢老相册去了。  
然后呢？  
他们当然不会吵架啦！追累的三个人围着茶几坐下来，一边整理旧相册，一边聊起往事。  
自然，糗事可是一堆一堆的！

8  
吐槽对方的生活习惯  
——（柚木小太郎 & 御池万夜）

“不要挑食。”小太郎把对面人放进自己盘子边的西兰花又夹回到对方碗里。  
可是很快万夜又把西兰花夹了回来。小太郎眼角抽搐了下，总觉得语言沟通上发生了阻碍，“不要那么自觉的把你不想吃的夹给我。”  
“小太郎不是很喜欢西兰花的吗，每天都做。”万夜眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，理由出口成章，“我只是希望小太郎多吃自己喜欢的东西。”  
“我比较想让万夜你吃的营养均衡，”面对注重营养的柔道选手，每天只要有时间，小太郎都会亲自准备营养餐和测量摄取量以及卡路里。  
总而言之，自从成为了奥运后补以后，小太郎越发努力，也越发注重身体方面健康方面的事。从作息时间到饮食食谱他都下了一番功夫，万夜看在眼里，自然也会被波及。  
“我吃了呀，”万夜用筷子戳戳盘子里留下的西兰花，但那只是夹走之前掉下来的一小块罢了。  
“要多吃，”小太郎苦口婆心的叮嘱，并重新夹起那块西兰花重新塞回给万夜，“你那么不喜欢西兰花吗？”  
“我没有不喜欢嘛，”万夜摆出困惑和为自己争辩理由的神情，一而再再而三的宣布自己才不是因为不想吃所以给对方的呢。

但是后来在去训练时和朋友们吃饭的小太郎，反而被朋友的一句话点醒。  
原来是自己太过追求健康和生活质量管理，对万夜的照顾过于苛刻和拘束。其实万夜也好久没随便吃自己喜欢的东西呀，小太郎不仅自责自己的迟钝和急于求成。  
想到万夜提醒的自己最近每天都做西兰花，说不定万夜早已吃腻了，却为了他什么都没说。这么一想小太郎反而更加不安。

于是第二天当万夜发现饭菜里没有西兰花，还有自己喜欢的年糕汤及和果子做饭后点心时，没多说什么的坐下来吃了个一干二净。  
这次变成小太郎把万夜喜欢的东西多放在他碗里了。

9  
相隔两地的电话  
——（五条飒真 & 司马柊介）

过去。  
《这里冷得要死，》飒真说话时，电话那头传来重重的呼吸声。  
柊介可以想象到对方猫着腰缩在路边电话亭里的模样，皑皑白雪却不是同一座城市的颜色。  
于是柊介冲电脑桌前推开转椅，抬手撩开他们房间的窗帘，然而外面黑暗让玻璃只能映出屋内灯光折射的画面。  
这个房间今夜只有柊介一个人，他此时只能笑着端起热茶，静静的问候那头的人。  
“我们这边也下雪了，你注意保暖。”

曾经。  
“我给你寄的明信片差不多快到了吧？”柊介靠在酒店床铺的枕头上，通过摆放在腿上的笔记本，与那头舒舒服服趴在家里床上的飒真进行着语音电话。  
《放心吧，我每天都查咱家邮箱。》  
“要是我把我喜欢的咖啡杯也带来就好了，”柊介看了眼宾馆台子上的咖啡机和茶包，不经意间流露出遗憾。  
《怎么，要我寄给你嘛？》  
“算了吧，我马上也要回来了，”柊介莞尔一笑，内心却迫不及待。

如今。  
柊介下了大巴，从车站一路提着行李箱往家走去。想着自己出差了一个月，飒真也去海外实习了两个月，真不知道这件被放置许久的空房间会被灰尘落成什么样子。  
久违瞧见自己大门，柊介内心踏实了不少。可就在此刻，一辆出租车听到门口，带着头巾的熟悉身影从上面下来。  
“飒真？”柊介吃惊不小，“你不是明天——”  
“其实我…”飒真想了想，又不好意思的咧嘴一笑，“算错时差啦！”  
“你啊…”  
“别生气，”飒真举起手作出投降的样子，“想到你也是在坐长途大巴回来的路上，我当然不会找你接机。”  
柊介并没生气，反而乐起来。在门口巧遇的归家之人们，这样的缘也是情的一种吧？  
他们相互亲吻，一前一后带着行李走上台阶，打开思念的锁。再度被合上的门藏入后方的两个人，这会才算圆满。  
“看来有得忙了。”  
“哎——打扫不能明天吗？”  
“你要睡落尘的床吗？”  
家，消除了远距离，从冷清变回那熟悉而温暖的味道。

10  
早安吻  
——（一岛晴海 & 神北龙二）

神北不知道多久没回家了，平日在海外工作，一来就是半年或者一年。这成为了习惯，所以家里的那位也没想着催他回来，两人隔着视频说几句就算是常联系了。  
他从行李箱里摸出这边家的钥匙时，那个轮廓竟变得还有些陌生，就连着大门和这玄关都变了些味道。  
家具摆放虽是老样子，但东西的位置在这一年里都经过了细微的调整，多出来的物品也不少。他独自拿起这个看看，又翻出那个瞧瞧，总能猜出对方买时的理由。  
他乘了晚班机回来，现在是凌晨，日本的街道还很安静，因为黎明才刚要爬上地平线。  
他根本不需要有人特意来接机，也不需要搞什么欢迎派对，或者久别重逢的戏码。显然他的同居人也是这样认为，因此心安理得的去睡了。  
神北走入卧室，朦胧的黑暗被黎明很浅的覆盖上一片窗帘的倩影。他就借用这个和记忆，站在了那人的床边。  
“你回来后第一件事就是想吓唬人吗？”一岛的声音响起，不惊不喜，却挂着几分不真切的嘲弄之意。  
“哪有，”神北动动嘴，轻描淡写的否决。随后欠身凑过去像是要坐起来的人，把对方按在了原位。“只是恰好天亮了，你还醒了。”他亲口一岛，看不到的位置却有什么扎到了嘴唇，大概是眼角处的睫毛吧，“所以等着给你一个早安吻。”  
一岛的沉默也就流过几秒，对这亲吻的反应也酝酿在空气里。接着他哼了一声，像是讽刺，又像是遮掩自己的别扭。  
“我睡了，”神北说完便摸去自己的床，脱下衣服后让疲倦的身子陷入怀念的床。上面是洗衣液的清香。  
刚才那个早安吻，也是晚安吻，同时也算是重逢的吻吧？


	2. 11-20 题

11  
替对方选衣服  
——（穗波葉礼 & 御池万夜）

“万夜，转过来。”  
万夜刚转过身，一件浅杏色男士浴衣被举到他眼前，在身上比来比去。  
“这也颜色也太女孩子气了吧…”  
“明明和万夜很配，很暖的颜色嘛，”穗波很是开心，但随手又拿出另一件浅葱色的我比上来，“这件也不错。”  
万夜撇撇嘴，一副别扭的样子，“不要总是给我选，你先选自己的啊。”  
他们家和服太多，各种类型都有。要说的话，都是小时候和老家的习惯吧。当初搬家时他们俩还专门有个箱子放这些东西。  
今天明明只是夏日祭的烟火大会，穗波却给他选了一天的衣服，并且希望两个人的款式颜色都能搭配。  
“我想让万夜帮我选。”  
“这话你从早上说到现在了…”万夜无可奈何，可是他多少不想放弃自己看上的那件栗色的和服。  
然而瞧见穗波执着的样子，他还是松开手里的衣服，拿过对方给的两件在镜子前比了比。这样鲜艳的颜色似乎只有小时候穿得多，现在看着对方在旁边，有种重回过去的感觉。  
“那我选这个，你就这个颜色吧。刚好很配。”万夜递给对方后，专门还来到他旁边并排站一起看一看效果。  
“对了，这个也配一起吧，”万夜想到什么后，取来颜色搭配的两枚手袋递给穗波，理所当然的解释道，“你不是等着今天的吗，我就备了。其实大概一想，这两个颜色也是你会选的吧。”  
穗波这时候，眼里对万夜涌出来的光带着最清澈的欢喜和满足。他还没顾得上接过手袋，就先去一把抱住跟前小小青梅竹马。  
“万夜～”  
“等…不要突然抱上来啊…！”

12  
讨论关于宠物的话题  
——（有贺凉 & 间宫星廉）

练琴结束的间宫，刚到客厅就发现他的同居人不知何时已经回来了。  
“你回来了。是否吵到你了？”  
“没有，”有贺从来不嫌对方的小提琴曲吵，只是他现在的表情另有原因。  
不拘言笑的他坐在客厅沙发前，双手撑在腿上交叉于鼻前，那副模样就像是他在思考什么重大事情并难以抉择。  
“我可以和你商量一件事吗？”  
“当然…”对方这低沉谨慎的询问，害得间宫也不禁担忧起来。他缓缓坐下，关切的盯着有贺，做好为对方分担忧愁的准备。  
“你喜欢什么动物？”  
“嗯…？”间宫没想到开口第一个问题竟然是针对自己的，简单到他没跟上对方的节奏。可有贺显然很认真，他也不好多问，“动物的话我都觉得很可爱啊…猫之类的也——”  
“是么，那太好了，”不知怎么对方反而松了口气。  
“什么太好了？”间宫仍有不解。  
为了掩盖失态，有贺调整表情后重新坐直身子。随后另一层不安覆盖上面容，像是很不好开口般，仔细酝酿着，“抱歉，虽然没找你商量，但是——”  
“喵～”突然一只软绵绵的叫声传来。间宫一回头，发现从卧室那边跑来一只小猫。按照花纹，应该是只英国短毛猫的幼崽，毛有些脏和长，虽然可爱，但瘦小的模样很可怜，明显是被遗弃的。  
“失策了…”有贺扶住额头，为暴露而哀叹。他本以为猫咪在睡觉，虚掩上门就好，谁知竟然钻了出来。  
“你捡回来的吗？”间宫又吃惊又好笑的抱起过来蹭腿求食的猫咪，仔细端详。  
“抱歉，没和你商量，”有贺老实承认错误。  
“他身上还不干净，还需要去打针和清理以及体检。你的房间不知道有没有跳蚤，一会要打扫一遍。”  
“抱歉。”  
然而面对对方的道歉，间宫本意却并不打算生气。他反而笑着把猫塞给有贺，转身去拿大衣，“那么我们现在就去宠物医院吧。”  
有贺面对他的理解和通融，半感激半也早已料到。无言的接受好意，他就和间宫一起带着猫出门了。  
此后间宫问有贺为何会心血来潮把猫捡回来，有贺说因为发现的那一刻，他觉得这只猫咪好像间宫啊，所以没忍住。

13  
一方卧病在床  
（周康哉 & 周衝吾）

衝吾醒来时，额头上的毛巾刚拿开。他眨眨眼看到康哉把毛巾丢入水盆里的姿态，吃惊的睁大眼。  
“你那是什么表情啊，”康哉拖着调子，抬手把毛巾在水里拧了一把。“不要给我添麻烦啊，突然晕倒什么的被送回来，我还叫人来给你检查了一遍。”  
“麻烦的话就不要管我了，”衝吾听着自己哥哥的话，不满的撇撇嘴。但也知道自己惹出来的，还添了麻烦，便没了底气，挣扎着要起来，“工作怎么样了？”  
“别瞎动啊。”康哉毫不客气，抬手就把两毛巾糊在了对方脸上，硬是让对方脑袋倒回枕头。随后抢走对方要丢开的毛巾，娴熟的手里叠了两折，“给我躺好了。”  
“你还是回去忙吧，物理降温这种事我能来。”  
“口气不小吗，”康哉恶劣一笑，抬手弹了对方额头。看着衝吾脸更红还气急败坏的模样，他好笑的把毛巾盖上去，“工作期间倒下，你还说能自己搞定？”  
衝吾是个老实又认真的性格，这么一被怼就没声了。他憋屈又内疚的躺在床铺里，却别开脸瞧向反方向，大概尴尬和羞耻把疲倦的他击垮了。  
“躺正了，毛巾要掉了。”康哉顺手捏捏弟弟的脸欺负两下，就让对方把脑袋躺平，还顺手整了下毛巾。  
衝吾不吭声，但看起来有点不想承认的自责还有几分不甘愿的感激。康哉装出坏笑，也不给面子，却没讽刺什么。只是起身离开屋子前擅自决定了许多事。  
“睡吧。明天我休息，陪我去泡温泉。温泉对感冒治疗不错哦。别那个眼神，我都帮你请好假了。”

14  
午睡  
——（御津见珀 & 海棠锐利）

海棠锐利深深叹了口气，因为今天他负责打扫卫生。然而为何他眼前的桌子和沙发上有那么多糖纸与包装盒垃圾？  
其实也没有“为何”，因为每天都如此，他也不是不知道是谁制造的。  
他在那里把这些都收起来，确认桌子下和沙发缝隙里没有后，有去确认了其他地方也没有此类垃圾后，他才有时间去干比别的。  
等到他抱着晒干的衣服一件件叠好后，却因为夏日室内的温度和洗衣液与膨松剂的柔软味道犯困。他本只是想趴在床上闭下眼，闻闻干净衣服的味道，谁知就这样睡了过去。

御津见珀早早去公司开了个会，回到家去不见人和午餐。他走到房间，竟瞧见对方横在床上闭着眼睡去的模样。  
午日的阳光洒落屋内，却因为墙壁的阴影恰好为锐利遮去刺眼的阳光，但却如暖洋洋的被子似的罩去他身上。  
珀看着他那样，自己也走上去躺在了旁边，抬手将小个子的人圈进怀抱。的确，阳光刚好盖在身上，干净衣服在一旁散发的味道很合适午睡时间。

锐利醒来后，却发现自己在人怀抱。对方也跟着他睁开眼，懒洋洋的笑着。  
锐利不知睡了多久，却认为这个午睡很舒服。  
然而他发现对方比自己睡的要短，醒得太早。因为巧克力的味道从对方做里传过去。  
再一看，床上又摊着几张糖纸，散落在周围。  
“我都说不要把这种带到床上了啊！！！”  
海棠锐利，今日的打扫工程还有好多。

5  
帮对方吹头发  
——（園之人 & 雏森千寿）

“吹干头发比自然干要保护头发，”洗完澡吹完头发的園发现比他早洗澡的雏森却还用毛巾裹着头发，坐在屏幕前操控着游戏机。  
“但是我现在没有手啊，”趁着机会雏森一把抓下毛巾。他的卷发潮湿还凌乱，却因在家里，所以他毫不顾忌形象，“就让它自然干吧，也不会怎么样。”  
这样说完雏森又开始带劲的玩起游戏。谁知余光里，他的同居人走回屋又走了出来，手里拿着吹风机在沙发边上找插头，好一顿忙活。  
雏森立马知道人要干什么，竟心安理得的接受好意，撒娇的呆在那里等对方动静。  
“挪一下，”園举着插好电的吹风机坐上沙发，拍拍对方后背让对方侧过身将后背给他。  
雏森相当听话的享受服务，侧过身盘着一条腿让園给自己吹头。園就和照顾小孩子似的，完全不在乎对方玩自己的，尽职尽责的一边用手梳散湿发，一边找角度把各种地方吹好。  
“哦！刚才我那招超酷的有没有！Yuki，你看到了吗——呜哇？！”回头要兴奋的找人炫耀的雏森，恰好对着吹风机风机，被热风一糊脸连忙吓得别开头。  
“好了，别乱动，”園大笑起来后抬手轻巧拍下对方的头让人转过去，好继续手中的活。  
雏森这回老实了，却还是很在意刚才的事，“所以你看到了没有啊？”  
“你挡着我，我怎么会看到呢？再说我在给你吹头，当然是看着你的头。”  
有时候園觉得自己的同居人在自己跟前就和个长不大的孩子似的，不过也许也有自己的原因在吧…？

16  
出浴后的怦然心跳  
——（Souk & Salyut）

“大少爷，行动能不能快一点…”介于要一起同居的第一天，Salyut面对Souk收拾屋子的速度拦不住的要冷嘲热讽。  
“不要命令我！”Souk摆着臭脸瞪回去，接着满意的欣赏起自己亲自组装好的电脑桌，“我这边可是很费功夫的！”  
Salyut翻了个白眼，用手揉揉对方吼疼的耳朵，丢下又开始折腾自己东西的Souk，继续去打扫客厅了。

这俩个整天以斗嘴为情调的人，怎么会有一天住一起？大部分人都不解。可就是发生了！  
不可思议的事，起初还是Salyut提出来的，没想到Souk还真的一口答应来住这种小房子，连家具都要自己拼。  
当然，Souk猛起来可是谁都不需要帮的，比如他叮叮咚咚就把家具拼了起来，速度和体力都与他的身型形成惊人的反差。  
一想到Souk还是干了很多事的，Salyut就不打算抱怨他慢，还不帮自己做清洗工作了。

要问Souk为何当初答应，当时是因为他想呗。  
在他看来，和Salyut要是住一起，每天都会兴奋不已吧？而他也不是会被家里人圈养的娇柔类型，所以他立马甩身就跟着Salyut跑了。  
现在他对于把房间费尽心思整理成自己喜欢的模样后，他可是大满足，便掏出手机咔嚓咔嚓拍起照片。  
倒是完事后一看表，已经过去半天，天知道Salyut后来跑去哪里忙了。

累了的Souk想去找点吃的，可其实他们现在冰箱里空空如也。  
他现在发现，客厅已经被Salyut打扫得一尘不染，家具和物品摆放也整齐而有品位。真是服了那个人了。  
“叫外卖吧，”浴室门打开的声音伴着股洗发水味，Salyut说话的态度变得有些慵懒。  
Souk回头看去，却愣了半晌。毕竟这事他还没意料到呢，可是说要一起住了，也就不该大惊小怪。  
因为Salyut除了穿条短裤，没穿别的。他结实漂亮的身材一览无余，沾着水的长发帖服又妩媚，刘海零零落落遮盖住那侧眼睛，分外迷人。

Salyut见对方没反应，也就上去给Souk打了个响指。  
他挂着毛巾抱着胳膊靠上冰箱，歪着头敲敲冰箱贴压着的披萨外卖电话，挑起眉，“怎么，不喜欢披萨？”  
“没，”Souk上下近距离扫眼这身姿态，赤裸润泽的胸口以下他还是头一次见。  
看来的确一上来就发生了让他兴奋不已的事情呢！

17  
庆祝某个纪念日  
——（有贺凉 & 加加美伊月）

下班回家的有贺凉怎么都没想过会有这样的一幕等着自己。  
进入客厅时，那名年纪轻轻的同居人竟笔直站在那里等着他，而一把手枪的枪口正不偏不倚的指着他。  
他看着眼前的人，在分析对方时喝高了还是又玩了什么游戏而搞怪心四起。但加加美伊月的脸上写满认真，就连那双眼睛都变得犀利而冷漠。  
假如这是真的，没人不信。但这是假的的话，他肯定演技了得。  
“伊—”  
“别动！”加加美厉呵一声，带着威胁之意阻止对方往前一步。  
有贺选择站回原处，内心没有恐惧和无措，只有无奈和好笑。他刚才那句，其实只是想询问对方在搞什么花样。  
如果加加美不说那句，也许还不会暴露什么。但有贺还是了解他的，毕竟朝夕相处那么久，当他开口时语调就说明一切。  
但有贺决定配合下对方，让他满足。所以他板着脸一副谨慎行事的姿态，缓缓举起手张开掌心，公文包都被他的大拇指够着半挂在空中，彻底宣布自己手无寸铁毫无反抗之意。  
见此情况的加加美不语言笑，绷着的嘴没有弧度的转变，根本看不出他对有贺的态度无丝毫怜悯之情。  
但m最终，加加美还是不带心软的扣下扳机。  
“砰”的一声响。  
彩带和彩片飞出来，迎着张开手而来不及挡住脸的有贺飞去。但更多的是一大束假花冒出，绽放在有贺脸前，夺目艳丽的视觉效果还真的把他震了下。  
“入住一周年快乐！！”加加美一扫先前故意营造的气质，笑得超甜。甚至他还给自己鼓了鼓掌，接着把枪口的假花拔下来，递给有贺。  
“入住一周年…吗…”有贺酝酿着这个庆祝日的名字，还真是没料到对方搞了这一出。  
“你肯定不记得了吧？所以这是惊喜！”  
“到底是庆祝还是惊喜…”有贺嘀咕着，却被对方拽去餐桌。那里有他喜欢的俄罗斯包子和红菜汤，这倒是挺意外的。“你…”  
“我叫的外卖，”卷发的青年果断的讲实话，不多加一点修饰，“你喜欢的那家餐厅。”  
还真是很用心。  
瞧见对方兴奋的样子，有贺不自觉的挂上笑意。但他也意识到，上周对方就询问这周自己的行程，大概也是为了这件事。他百分百确信加加美还另有用意，瞄准的必定是明日他休假的时间。  
“说吧，明天什么打算？”  
有贺如此开门见山，加加美反而开心的打了个响指。“因为你回来的太晚了，庆祝活动只能明天啦，”随后他摸出来两张游乐园票举起来大声宣布，“去迪士尼吧！”

18  
接对方回家  
——（堤嶺二 & 周康哉）

“不要老来学校接我，”周嘴巴一瞥，站在车窗外，久久不去开门。  
“这周才一次，我只是恰好下班有时间。难得有时间，来接你也是正常的，”嶺二不紧不慢越过落下的副驾驶座窗户解释道，并伸手把那边们给弟弟开了。  
周拧着脸，咧嘴懊恼的叹了口气，回头扫了眼周围。这里就是大学正门的大门口，他家这辆特别定制改装过的豪车还是非常吸引目光的。  
“我又不是小学生。”  
“这话有偏见哦，康哉，”嶺二扶着方向盘的那只手的手指点几下，接着指向前面泊着的那辆车，“不管何时，用交通工具来接送人本身就是没有限制的。”  
“不要举例子了，”周拉开车门，却只是为了用力把车门撞上关好。他决定走回家，在之前去逛街之类的。  
“回家前咱们去吃帝王蟹。”  
嶺二一句话，车门就在半秒后弹开。周康哉一屁股坐上副驾驶，关门的速度不浪费一分一秒。  
“开车，”拉过安全带的周催促句。而嶺二自然得意又宠爱有加的点头，满意的启动车子去往早已安排好的餐厅。

19  
离家出走  
——（雲井莲 & 加加美伊月）

伊月偶尔不得不佩服自己叔叔的推理和巡查能力，比如对方在回家发现他没影后的三个小时后，就独自在整个城市的好几十家网吧里找到了自己。  
当243号门的敲门声间接中已他们俩之间的信号传达进来时，咬着泡面的看着视频的伊月忽然就被就凉了，他僵在那里把没嚼完的面吞下，脑子里飞快的转怎么才能讨对方欢心。  
于是等门开的时候，雲井莲熟知的那个金色卷毛的男孩，正如撒娇的小狗般出现在眼前。漂亮的眼睛弯成月牙，咧开白牙的大大的笑容好像在全力表明他毫无虚心的清白。  
“我记得你是周五回来。”  
“提前了，”雲井扬起眉抬眼盯着侄子，可以说那副总是看似和煦的笑容，现在分明是皮笑肉不笑。

路灯从车玻璃上接连闪过，伊月坐在副驾驶座上盯着窗外，却始终没看边上的叔叔，反而是透过玻璃折射偷窥起来，还不忘用后视镜查查看自己表情如何。  
后车座上丢着他的双肩背，几套换洗衣服，还有一大塑料袋的零食和泡面杯，以及枕头和洗漱用品活着毛巾一类的杂七杂八的东西。  
“你到底怎么想的？”雲井抽空瞥了眼边上的人，随后继续驾驶着车子开夜路。他不得不佩服伊月钻到这么偏还这么不知名的网吧里，距离家可以说非常远了。  
“都说我不是离家出走啦！”加加美摊开手拼命解释，“我只是想说你不在的时候，恰好去体验一下网吧难民的生活。我只是体验，体验！”他强调了好几次。  
“所以体验的结果是？”就当自己家孩子真的这么说了，毕竟看他这样子也没赌气也没闹脾气，应该就是闲的没事去搞这种体验活动罢了。  
“还…挺有趣的！！”不知怎么，反正冲叔叔这么嬉皮笑脸下对方也不会严肃多少。所以伊月顿了下后，笑嘻嘻的冲叔叔比了个小树杈，就老实交代感想了。  
看来他玩的还挺爽的。

方向盘一打，雲井在拐弯处漂亮的做了个漂移，使得副驾驶座上的侄子屁股差点在安全带控制范围内滑出座位。  
“去哪？！”以为监护人生气了，男孩脸色也被刚才拿一下吓白。  
没想到对方只是告诉他，“营养不均衡，所以去加餐”，便偏离家的反向，跑去找开业很晚的餐厅了。  
题外话就是，后来伊月被要求禁足了一星期。

20  
一个惊喜  
——（柚木小太郎 & 御池万夜 & 小暮洵 & 雏森千寿）

“小——太——郎——！！！”  
被齐声高呼名字，刚进家的小太郎被来了个措手不及。更何况他还没见到那些人，迎面就一个白色的东西突然带着阴影砸了上来。  
柔软香甜的…  
奶油蛋糕。  
对，他被蛋糕狠狠的扣了满脸。  
并且不知道是谁还使劲将那个地盘往他脸上用力按了按，拧了拧，硬是让奶油尽其所能的罩住小太郎的脑袋。

小太郎足足在原地愣住一分钟，大气都没得喘，更是脑空白不知道要对满脸的奶油作出何种反应和处理措施。  
不过盘子落下去后，他却看到眼前三明罪魁祸首却相当愉悦的样子。  
“恭喜全国大赛荣获总冠军！！”雏森带头喊道。随后想起了鼓掌声。  
接着三个人给小太郎让出路，小太郎这才发现客厅已经被好好装饰一番。几样简单不能说拿手的菜色，和许多外卖都摆满了一桌子。甚至还挂了彩带，写了横幅给他。  
自然蛋糕不是全扣他脸上了，这只是专门用来对付他的罢了。真正的蛋糕好端端的摆在桌子正中央，上看写着精致的祝贺词。

“你们…”小太郎的确很感动又感激。谁知——  
“哈哈哈哈哈——！！”没想到对面三个人打断了他本来营造好气氛要说的感激致辞，不是爆笑就是忍笑。  
想想也是，他现在满脸奶油蛋糕，连人都认不出来。加上动动嘴，根本就像带着搞笑怪物面具的小丑。  
万夜虽然也乐了，但还是转身一脚踩了雏森。  
“喂，你干嘛？！”  
“都是因为你要一开始整这个，现在小太郎不就该去先洗脸洗澡换衣服，根本不能吃饭吗！”  
“你现在才说这个？！你明明很开心的好吗？！”

“啪——”隔着两个上一秒合作，下一秒斗嘴的两个人。小暮面对脸上还掉落奶油快的小太郎，竟然掏出来拉炮，不声不响的冲人冷不丁来了下。  
于是彩纸满天飞，抛出的打把丝带挂了小太郎一身。  
这一下不光吓到了小太郎，边上两个人也安静了。  
“你怎么突然…？”万夜挤出一句。  
“我们不是忘记了吗？”小暮一本正经地回答，举起手里的空拉炮解释道。  
“的确是忘了…”雏森和万夜这才拿起手里的东西。然而尴尬之余他们看去小太郎，反而无奈又好笑。雏森无奈的挠挠卷发，来不及挽救，“但是我觉得现在不合适给他拉啊。”

因为…  
小太郎脸上不光是蛋糕奶油，现在更是粘满了彩色碎片和一条条彩带，非常夸张。  
凌乱东西挂满身无法清理，还黏糊糊的垂下来贴上他的衣服。彩色的“脸”更让人觉得好笑，以及多少给予同情。  
总之他现在唯一的苦恼就是：自己要费多大功夫才能把自己弄干净呢？？？


	3. 21-30 题

21.  
屋顶上看星星  
——（加加美伊月 & 间宫星廉）

“给，热牛奶。”间宫举着两个杯子，小心的爬上屋顶。  
“谢谢，”加加美感激的接过来，随后从野餐垫上拿起备好的毛毯递给对方，“来，坐吧。”  
两个人并排坐在屋顶上，用毛毯把自己裹成一小团。手里捧着的热牛奶，冒出来的白眼画出条朦胧的路慢慢延伸去了夜空。  
今日会有流星，这也是为何这个点他们都不睡的关系。  
“马上就要来了吧！”加加美放下过热的牛奶杯，搓搓双手，迫不及待的睁大眼睛盯着夜空，一刻都不敢放松。  
“放轻松，不会错过的，”间宫苦笑着安慰同居人，觉得他也有些紧张过头了，“稍微——”  
“来了！！”  
“哎？！”  
谁知刚说完这句话，加加美就突然指着天空大叫。间宫顿时小小的慌乱起来，反而更像是无措的小孩子连忙抬头去找。  
似乎看到了一个尾巴，可是确切的没看到。  
不过加加美赶紧桶了他一下，喊着“赶紧许愿”，就低头闭眼紧紧攥着双手脑中念念有词。  
间宫连忙也跟着赶紧闭眼许愿，谁知他草草在脑中过场的话，又被加加美发现的下一个流星打断。  
“这里！！啊，这里也有！！快许愿！”  
总算第三颗时，间宫完整的成功划过天际的过程。两个人激动的都要从地上弹起来了，指着天空相互告知，又被这个气氛弄的好笑得不行，随后又心急的闭眼履行许愿仪式，匆忙之间反而兴奋又欢乐。  
谁知道他们许了多少个愿望呢？但是在这个秋日末尾凉意四起的夜晚，他们却激动得浑身发热起来。  
此后加加美坦白说，第一次看到间宫那样激动的一面。但是大叫和慌乱的许愿时，格外有趣和可爱呢。

22  
一场飞来横祸  
——（Dr.Three & Dr.Seven & Dr.Ten）

停电。对于需要电来操控的这个科技时代，无非不是一场灾难。  
更何况人们需要用电脑之类的电子设备来传达信息和完成公文，突然断电这种事更可以用悲愤来形容。  
比如现在。  
突然一黑，让人们从光明的现代瞬间犹如堕入了原始的过去。  
“开玩笑吧？！等等，开玩笑吧？！？！”Dr.Three差点把座机的键盘打穿出个洞来，而他在抱住头张开嘴发出无声的呐喊后，又像是接受了这个打击一般用手挫折脸在黑暗里坐了足足一分钟。  
“没保存…”  
是的，他好不容易写好的研究报告，成功在没保存的情况下，因为断电而黑屏了。这对于一个一心热血的研究人员来说，他脑子里顿然被堵塞的思路和数据分析几乎要把他憋炸。

紧接着他们地下室发出“咚”的一声，并且伴随着破碎的玻璃声。在Dr.Three强打着受打击的心询问后，Dr.Ten那风平浪静的嗓音平稳的聊出来，却道出骇人的事实。  
大概就是他在地下室的研究台上做化学实验时，因为突然停电而不能确定手里化学物品倒入的量。虽然他及时停止了行动，不过因为看不到而没能意识到瓶子里强烈的反应，于是炸了。  
好在不是严重的爆炸，顶多试管飞了几个。庆幸的是这个没有腐蚀性，也没有毒。  
“等停电好再去地下室吧，”Dr.Ten站在黑暗里淡淡的谈吐一句，简直像刚才的爆炸只是芝麻大的小事，他根本无需多担心。  
天知道地下室的桌子现在成了什么惨样？

“喂，还活着吗？”Dr.Three抹黑去了二楼，找到了Dr.Seven的房间。  
他们同居这个不错的屋子，纯属是因为都是一起的研究者。为了方便去工作的研究作和及时分析合作，就近找了这个地方共同入住罢了。  
不过Dr.Seven趴在床上一动不动，直到被Dr,Three的手机灯晃到才睁开眼。倒也不是睡着了，而是他刚才和网恋对象谈分手了。就在他趴在床上消沉时，停电突然降至，只是…他似乎没发现这件事。  
嘛，反正他因为工作关系分手也不是第一次了，Dr.Three决定不去安慰。

“走，现在去研究所！查了查手机，网上说停电的只是咱们这个区。”没法用电脑和家里的网，Dr.Three用手机的流量疯狂的搜索信息。  
“可是今晚外面暴雪，”Dr.Seven死气沉沉的话早就丧失了白日那副理性贤明的姿态，看着就是打击不少，生不如死。  
“这大概就是停电的原因吧，”Dr.Ten不知道何时摸到门口接了句话。  
但不管如何说，Dr.Three都决定驱车去往停电区外的研究所，把脑中的报告写完。只是因为停电，车库门都无法自动打开，他只能手动推开门，还用雨伞网上支撑。  
但谁知道，其实门内部都是泡沫塑料，伞尖竟然给戳了一个窟窿…总之因为停电关系，诸事不顺吧。

最后呢？  
最后虽然Dr.Three成功在深夜大雪的路上，还没红路灯指示的请看下开导了研究所写了报告。却很快收到了Dr.Seven从家里发来的求救电话。  
原来电恢复以后，他们发现Dr.Ten在地下室炸碎的桌子上，把边上用来装实验用的蟑螂的玻璃箱弄碎了一个角，里面的蟑螂都跑了。  
想想家里藏满了这种生物，Dr.Three很像就这样住在研究所里不回去了。

【注：来自亲身经历。大雪天停电，点蜡烛没用。最后在没有交通灯情况下和寄宿家庭一起去朋友家避难，打开没电的车库门时，因为用了雨伞，戳了个洞…】

23  
讨论关于孩子的话题  
——（一岛晴海 & 神北龙二 & 豆丁百濑多多良 & 豆丁雏森千寿）

“为什么当初你要领养这两个麻烦人的回来。”  
“Haru，不要忘了你是带回来的。”  
神北龙二成功分开两个因抢夺食物而闹起来的孩子，并且边娴熟的应付一岛的话，边顺理成章的吧雏森抱起来塞进了一岛怀里。  
一岛根本来不及责备回去，就差点落空手没接住，从而丢下餐具一把抱住了那个小小的身体。  
这两个孩子还不能好好说话，简直是太小了。那么小被遗弃，也是非常让人心痛的。说到底被这样收养是幸运的，但按照年龄也是非常麻烦的时期。  
只是神北不知道施了什么魔法，被他分开后抱在怀里的百濑变得分外老实，甚至乖乖张嘴让他喂饭时。  
喂饭？这种事一岛晴海能做出来？  
不能，不能，不可能。  
可是怀里的小男孩突然也安静下来，回头盯着他看来看去。这份安静持续很久，一岛就这样同他对望。只是一岛脑海里很明确的指导，这个安静也许是暴风雨前的宁静吧。  
他从来不会错，可是这次竟然不会随时将其丢下，心中的对策好像也没有一个适用于这么小的孩子。  
然后，一切发生得太快。  
“啪嗒——”  
2岁的雏森千寿成功用一颗胡萝卜击中了一岛晴海的脸。  
并且2岁的雏森千寿看着胡萝卜黏糊糊的掉下来后露出的一岛，脸开心得直拍手。

这事后来成为雏森千寿在这个家里生活以来最初的第一个“闪光点”。

24  
因恶劣天气被困在家里  
——（堤嶺二 & 周康哉 & 周衝吾）

暴雨不断被风吹得砸向玻璃和屋顶，噼里啪啦的连隔音都失去效果，吵得人无法安心休息。  
屋内本时一片死寂。使用电脑和嶺二和看书的衝吾都在找事情杀时间，反正这和天气既不好出门，也不会让人很有干劲。  
突然一声游戏开场音乐打破了气氛，只见周康哉盘腿坐在大厅的电视前打开游戏，音响大得简直像是要和雨声比赛般。  
“吵死了！”这家最小的弟弟立马发出抗议，皱起来的眉头每日百分之八十都是因为他的二哥。  
康哉无趣的扫了眼另外的兄弟俩，转而又好笑的咧嘴挥了挥控制器。“你们那么无趣的吗？这种天气就该干点这种事啊。”随后他一如既往开启“逗弟弟”模式，抬手就把其中过一个遥控器抛了过去。  
再怎么说这都是贵重的东西。衝吾慌张丢下书就去接，但等拿到手里时才觉得自己轻易就中了圈套。  
“双人的，来比比呗，小弟弟。”康哉恶劣的发出挑战。猜想衝吾的反应和行动从来都让周康哉根本不费吹灰之力，“还是你怕输？”  
即使这事最简单的激将法，也在知道的情况下，可是衝吾就是不喜欢康哉这种讽刺的态度。不甘心和火气都写在脸上，他咧咧嘴憋住话没说，走过去猛的坐到一旁，眼里可是充满了要赢的决心。  
“那让我也来观战吧，”难得见到弟弟们一起玩游戏，嶺二对此当然是保持支持态度。他自然而然的选了空位坐下，但是相比游戏，他更好奇弟弟们的互动。  
于是冷冽的天气下，屋内的气氛却不自觉的跟随游戏的白热化而上升到了炎热当中。

25  
喝醉  
——（小暮洵 & 御池万夜）

因为还没成年，万夜是不知道喝醉是什么感觉。但他知道宿醉是很难受的，当然他也知道喝醉酒的人行为也会很古怪。  
最好的例子就在眼前。平日总是没表情还不多话的小暮，现在却变得软乎乎醉醺醺嘴巴里一直念念有词，不断说出大胆的话来。  
明明只是去参加了同窗会，结果被雏森送回来后就是这个样子。据说小暮他喝的不多，也就两杯。万夜衡量后觉得，这就是所谓酒量差的意思吧？

“不要吐，”万夜虽对这种事很不擅长，而且一想到如果吐了的话如何清理就会浑身恶心的起鸡皮疙瘩，但是他行动上还是很温和。又是给小暮倒水，又是给小暮揉背，还带着小暮找沙发坐后询问他身体和精神情况。  
不过小暮可没严重到神志不清，还到处乱吐。他看起来心情不错，或者说，恍惚间飘忽的介词显得有些幼稚可爱。  
“为什么他不阻止你喝啊…”万夜也嘀咕着抱怨不在这里的人，却也没辙。唯一庆幸的就是小暮也没到不能动的情况下，甚至还能和他对话。  
“和他一起喝，感觉很不错，”小暮停了两秒后就冒出个不算明确的答案，眼底掠过的光暗示了什么。尤其是当他回忆同窗会上喝酒的画面，那张不善表情的脸上多了几分光彩。  
不是醉酒的光彩，是真的光彩。  
万夜瞅着他几眼，脑中浮现出同一个人后，便满脸嫌弃和无法理解。“你喜欢他哪？”  
“脸。”  
“就脸？？”万夜下巴要掉。  
“哪里都好看。”  
这个话可是很大胆哦！但是如果问小暮关于雏森的话，他基本都是好话。这点和万夜，恰好是反比。  
“声音也好听…”小暮说着还打了个嗝。完全不是平日状态！不过不管醉成什么样子，小暮都是很诚实的。更何况喝醉后，人就会不自觉的抖出什么心里话来。

可是为什么说了那么多，感情的解读却还是初级的呢？就连未成年的万夜都对此表示出困惑。  
“还有吗？”万夜干巴巴的追问了句。  
“有才华吧，”小暮回答想当老实，镜片后的眼睛眨来眨去，似乎困意也在向他袭来。  
“这话你都对他说了吗？”  
“我该什么时候对他说呢？”一向坦白的小暮，连傻傻的问题都开口的很直接。  
当然，他平日不傻，单纯是因为现在醉了。而他对于感情的表达在过度直接后，也会有反效果的迟钝。

万夜哀叹一声，嫌麻烦的往后倒去。他靠在沙发上，心里一半是真的懒得操心那两个人的事，另一半又是不得不因为是朋友和同居人而为之操心。总之很焦躁。  
可是没一会他就听到倒下的响动，一睁眼，小暮竟然歪在沙发上就睡了过去。  
等等，他根本搬不动小暮！！为什么雏森送回来以后就离开了呢？也许那个人也是个笨蛋吧！！  
当然这个想法冒出来，他好像也找不到其他方法。

于是御池万夜半夜拨打了雏森的电话，却不是为了责备这种小事。  
《怎么了？》雏森听起来也像是刚要睡，《难道他吐了你一身？》  
“怎么可能，”万夜在电话这边翻了个白眼，实则他并不想联系对方，只是他有点看不下去罢了。“但你知道他酒量差就不能看好他？”  
《抱歉抱歉，他还好？》  
“还不错，”至少这时候，他没想着再来麻烦对方。“只是有件事要告诉你。”  
《什么？》  
“他喜欢你。”  
希望你别告诉我你没发现…后半句万夜就省了。

26  
无伤大雅的小打小闹  
（——有贺凉 & 加加美伊月 & Salyut & Souk）

时差很是折磨人。  
于是当让位刚从祖国放假回来的留学生精神振奋的出现在大晚上的客厅时，加加美难免对这两位同居人投以同情的目光。  
“我受够了，干点什么能让人过度兴奋的事然后让我累的睡过去吧，”Souk提出听起来很不切实际的要求。  
“还有一小时就午夜了，”有贺扫了眼表。  
“你们不困，不代表别人不困啊，”加加美附和起来。结果谁知其他三个人不相信的盯着他后，他才投降似的承认，“好吧，现在我的确不困。”  
毕竟现在的年轻人要在12点之前入睡？那比登天还难！加加美可精神了。  
“你不可能这个时间去KTV吧？开车出门去打桌球吧…？”  
“我想到了一个，”Salyut这么说着便走入房间，出来时手中拎着枕头。  
其他三个人顿时会意，却对其反应并不一致。  
Salyut不管三七二十一，左手一个丢给会支持自己的Souk，右手一个甩给会帮忙的加加美，最后看向唯一需要搞定的有贺，挑衅起来，“枕头大战。我让你一局如何？”  
有贺扫了眼一旁满眼童心的加加美，又看了看对面已经做好进攻准备的Souk，最终报以一句“不用”后，起身迎接挑战。

于是这座四个人挤在一起住的房子，顿时在午夜前迎来场大战。日方和俄方的战绩一触即发。  
他们不光把用的枕头拿出来，连备用的枕头也拿出来。最后甚至将靠垫和一些在游乐场抓的毛绒玩具也当成了武器。  
为了确保这真的不会演变成战后废墟，他们把桌上能收的都收起来，易碎品全都挪了地方。  
接着那些柔软的东西就开始在屋内的空中飞来飞去。  
一座沙发和一张桌子，成为两个阵营最好的掩护。茶几和椅子侧成为他们周旋和争夺武器的场地。柜子和电视剧侧面是隐蔽进攻的最佳场所。  
这似乎和本意上的枕头大战有所区别啊………  
不管了。  
枕头砸在脑袋上的砰砰声，靠垫拍在身上的咚咚声，都让他们越来越起劲。  
不知哪个毛绒玩具内部还有捏响的东西，以至于每次打到人都会发出“叽呀”的悲鸣，却根本没人关注。

等到他们的战局终于结束时，指针竟然已经抵达凌晨一点多。  
到底来了多少局？他们自己都不记得。只是现在枕头和玩具满地，四个人发型凌乱的像是被风刮过一样。  
但这的确起效，打累的四个人是真的没力气。尤其是持续了那么长时间的兴奋和活动，脑子都有些缺氧，一时半会真是连话也不想说。  
总之今晚能好好睡下去了吧。  
至于屋子，明天收拾吧。

27  
穿错衣服  
——（东间远矢 & 小星铁）

小星铁今早起晚了，他的闹钟神奇的没了电，烤箱也着了魔似的坏掉。所以他连片面包都没吃上，就风风火火冲去了打工的店。  
幸运的是距离家不远，但他累的够呛。  
等到他在休息后饥饿的去买了份午餐三明治时，却一摸手机赫然发现他错过了远矢三个电话。  
“抱歉抱歉！我刚才在上班！”上去小星就连忙道歉，毕竟早上那么匆忙的赶到店里，他手机都没掏就和外套一起挂柜子里了。  
《铁酱，你能回家帮我开门吗？》那头的远矢声音闷闷的，《抱歉，早上不小心把你那件外套穿走了，但我的钥匙在我的大衣口袋里。》  
嗯？那自己穿的……小星低头看着身上的外套，左边兜里摸摸，右边兜里掏掏。果然这是远矢，他发现了对方的那串钥匙，从不一样的挂件就能看出来。他今早匆忙抓着衣服就走，根本不可能注意到。  
他们买的东西大部分都成双成对，连中意的款式也一样，所以一些衣服鞋子也都同款。一方面是他们心里愿意，另一方面是他们就蛮喜欢和对方凑一起的。  
“你不会等了很久吧…”小星意识到什么，小声点询问。  
《大概等了一个小时多，》远矢老实回答，却还在安慰他，《但是没那么冷。》  
明明听声音就很冷啊！小星挂了电话，多买了一份三明治后就和一起休息的店员打了招呼，又一路跑回了家。

“他去哪？”老板娘看着突然急匆匆跑走的小星很不解。  
“他和同居人穿错衣服啦，听说那个人的钥匙在口袋里，所以开不了门，”刚才和小星一起休息的店员给出回答。  
一把年纪的老板娘无奈的摇摇头，像是操心儿子般嘀咕着“我就说现在的年轻人老搞什么情侣装，还穿一样，这可怎么分啊”之类的话，就转身回屋了。  
“我觉得不是你想的那样…”店员嘀咕句，但也没能为小星成功辩解。

小星呢？  
他回去后和远矢在家里吃了个午饭才回来上班的。  
而他送回去的钥匙上，他们两个人的钥匙挂件也是配对互补的情侣钥匙扣。

28  
一方受轻伤  
——（悠里淮斗 & 间宫星廉）

淮斗接到电话时，先是跟着转椅在电脑前转了半周，随后才站起来感到些许慌张。  
间宫下楼时从楼梯上滑倒了？！  
伤了胳膊？  
还好没说撞到了头或者骨折一类的。

不过事情远没有他想的那么严重，其实只是三阶台阶。  
间宫手腕扭了下，并不严重，且胳膊外侧隔着衣服，撞扶手上后稍稍擦破了点皮。  
淮斗松口气，而被他迎会家门的同居人则不好意思的笑笑，说自己的经纪人太大惊小怪了。  
哦，也不崩这样责备经纪人，毕竟职业小提琴家可是很需要爱护手的。他现在暂时需要两三天休息还恢复，不能练琴，这点很让间宫沮丧。

于是这个晚上，一向会帮忙做点吃的的间宫，因为惯用手扭伤而无法做饭。于是这个重任落在了淮斗身上，还是他自告奋勇的。  
间宫满是欣慰和感激的坐在客厅，然而他敏锐的听力总能从厨房方向捕捉到许多奇怪和不该有的声音。或者说，声音很大普通人也能听到。  
幸好的是厨房没有爆炸，间宫也不用紧急打给淮斗那位在公安部门工作的青梅竹马来拯救现场，一盘菜历经半小时多端了出来。

从“色香味”三关考虑，第一关就不过关，更不要研究到底是什么。  
可是对于淮斗的努力和好意，间宫还是努力吃了，可他表情却实在有点绷不住。淮斗也不是不知道，所以他在知道后果的情况下自己也吃了一口。  
沉默良久的两个人，最后因为淮斗一句“我们来吃出了新口味的泡面吧”而有了转折。不过为了不浪费，间宫决定晚饭就是泡面配淮斗的菜了。毕竟淮斗可是满手都是切伤，能看出来他多么艰辛有努力，裹着创口贴的手指连好好操纵键盘都格外别扭。

于是手都受伤的两个人，一个不能练琴，一个不能顺利使用电脑，晚饭还吃得晚。  
最后他们决定，今晚就一起边吃泡面边一起看部电影吧。

29  
意外的求婚  
——（高野优太 & 白崎护）

交往纪念日会干什么？对于公安的精英来说，没有什么比工作和破解案件更优先的了。   
高野和白崎就是如此。他们一起工作，一起居住，一起交往。从“同事”，“搭档”，“朋友”以及“恋人”后，于工作地点以及家之间形成了密切地“网”。  
有人会说高野太老好人，还傻。  
有人还会说白崎过于认真，虽然温柔，但也会极端。  
可是谁都不能否认他们是公安系的精英，彼此还是对方出色的搭档，没有什么案件任务能逃出他们的手。

而这一次案件，经历了蹲点和跟踪以及调查后，足足留守了三天。  
甚至案件过程里还发生了搏斗及小型爆发，所幸全部人员都没有严重伤亡，犯罪团伙也被成功抓住。  
此时此刻他们站在雨中目送押送犯人的车子里去，留下正在被处理的犯罪现场。不管是路人还是记者都被拦在外面，而这里还残有爆炸后被雨浇灭的废墟，而后方的记者招待会和报告还在等着他们俩。

“几天没回家了？”高野在任务结束后不自觉的轻松笑起来，却因为疲倦和错过纪念日的遗憾而带有点苦涩。  
“三天了吧…”白崎只能笑着拍了拍他的肩膀作为安慰。  
“早过了呢。”  
“是啊。”  
可一想到他们又一次成功组织了犯罪行动，让日本换来和平。便召唤出两人当初来到公安的初衷，令他们都理解对此释怀，并默契的与作为自己搭档的对方碰了拳。

“不过啊，我的计划都没了，”高野挠了挠头，也就认栽的开口坦白被埋了三天的想法。  
“什么呢？”白崎站在他身旁，决定这种苦恼还是要一起承担的。  
谁知高野打开夹克摸了摸里兜，最后掏出来一个小盒子。他瞧见白崎难以言喻的吃惊神色，不好意思的咧嘴笑笑，用手指打开了盖。  
“本来说周年日那天求婚的。”鼓励着自己，高野深吸口气，面对眼前的风景吐出话语。  
雨日的黎明下，是他们奋斗换来的平静和曾经被残害的街道。这让他舒了口气，深有感慨的讲到，“但这回事件的过程里，还有解决掉的现在，让我更像对你说了。”

雨水把更奋斗过的他们身上的尘土和汗水洗刷掉，爆炸造成的烟雾当初熏黑弄脏了他们的脸和衣服，怎么看都不能说此时是最佳状态。但是反而像是证明了他们共同经历了什么似的，被颗颗水珠折射的光打亮。  
高野顿时笑的像是朝阳，迎来了升起的日出。  
雨水在地面积累的水洼被点点雨滴戳穿，涟漪接连砸碎倒映出得两人身影，却无法真实的分开他们。  
“和我结婚，好吗？”

30  
滚床单  
——（Dr.Ten & Salyut）

喜欢埋头研究的科学家，在经历了一个星期没回家的日程后，像是没事人似的出现在了家里。  
不过屋内的人却和他一星期前走之前的情况大不一样。  
Salyut把他桌上的台式电脑给“锁”了起来。要形容捆绑道具的话，就是只有在特殊时期挑逗时才会用的“皮带”和“各种捆绑使用的锁链”以及“手铐”所连接做成。  
到底如何将这些东西链接起来的？Salyut也是发挥了艺术细胞，视觉和内心冲击都非常强烈。  
不过更强烈的大概就是这位开放的俄罗斯青年了。他身上的装扮将不轻易暴露的肌肤给展现出来，危险的地方用简单狭窄的细条皮带若隐若现的遮挡，完美的肉体装点在中性的灰色缝隙里。  
“碰我之前，你休想再碰一下电脑和研究资料。”  
这是Salyut给出的最后警告。  
但是放心，科学家现在想要研究的东西，只有眼前这个性感尤物了。


End file.
